Eres mi felicidad
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Los gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos Antzas tienen un pasado lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Desde la muerte de su madre, se cuidan y protegen mutuamente, y sin darse cuenta, se enamoran. Thanatos no tiene miedo de mostrar afecto demás por su hermano pero Hypnos, quién nunca dudo ser heterosexual, se siente perdido al sentir cariño, y amor, demás por su gemelo.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _ **Mansión Antzas, Atenas, Grecia**_

Los relámpagos adornaban el cielo nocturno de Atenas, capital de Grecia, nadie se atrevía a salir por miedo a que empezará a llover en seguida o que haya una ráfaga fuerte de viento. Sin embargo, en la Mansión Antzas las cosas no son bien así... un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos muy oscuros se preparaba para salir de la mansión con su valija pronta en la mano izquierda y una mochila negra en la espalda. Llevaba puesto su habitual esmoquin negro, su camisa blanca ajustada que resaltaba su perfecto torso y zapatos negros.

-¡¿A dónde vas, mi amor?!- preguntaba una hermosa mujer con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de detener a su esposo. Ella era alta aunque unos seis centímetros más baja que su esposo. Llevaba su pelo rubio al costado y tenía puesto un sensual lingerie de color rojo, sus ojos eran dorados, lo que resaltaba más con el lingerie.

-Sabes perfectamente, Nyx, ¿acaso no contraste un espía para descubrir si tenía una amante?- pregunto irónico el hombre yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestros hijos? ¡Por lo dioses, Érebo, solo tienen siete años! ¡¿Planes abandonarlos para irte con esa... esa zorra?!- pregunta Nyx, más bien grita.

-¿Esa zorra? Te recuerdo que tu también fuiste una zorra, Nyx, o mejor dicho sigues siéndolo- dice Érebo abriendo la puerta sin mirar a su esposa.

-¡Te lo imploro!- suplica Nyx arrodillándose y abrazando las piernas de Érebo- ¡no me dejes! ¡Te amo tanto, Érebo!- implora estallando en lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

-¡Suéltame!- grita Érebo empujando a Nyx- tú ya no significas nada para mi, ¡nada!-

Érebo sale de la mansión para nunca volver...

Nyx sube a su cuarto y se tira sobre la cama para llorar desconsoladamente, aquel horrible día derramó tantas lágrimas como para secarse.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Dos niños de siete años estaban levantándose. Ya era de día y debían ser como las diez de la mañana.

-Hermano...- dice un adorable niño rubio con cara de dormido y refregándose sus hermosos ojos dorados- no pude dormir por culpa de la tormenta-

-No te preocupes, Hypnos, hoy es sábado, no tenemos escuela... Si quieres, trata de dormir un poco más-

-Está bien- dice Hypnos y se acuesta en la cama.

-Dulces sueños, Hypnos- dice Thanatos tapándolo y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Thanatos va a la habitación de su madre y entra.

-¿Mamá?- pregunta sorprendido de ver a su madre durmiendo en medio de la cama y con los ojos hinchados.

Nyx se empezó a desperar y se sorprendió de ver a su hijo mayor en frente de ella.

-Thanatos, ¿qué haces aquí, mi amor?- pregunta la mujer sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Estás bien, mamá? Parece que hubieras llorado- dice Thanatos preocupado.

-Estoy bien es solo que... Papá se fue de viaje, mi amor, y... Va a demorar meses en volver... Pero, eso no importa, ¿no?... Yo estaré con ustedes siempre, contigo y tu hermano, eso es lo que de verdad importa, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dice Nyx volviendo a llorar y abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

-Mamá, me estás asustando, ¿por qué hablas así?-

-Por nada, mi amor, es solo que... Papá no va...Papá no va a volver- dice Nyx abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Papá...Papá, ¿mu-murió, mamá?- pregunta Thanatos al borde las lágrimas.

-No, el sigue vivo pero... Olvídalo, aún no estás listo para entenderlo- dice Nyx, se separa de él y se seca las lágrimas-¿y tú hermano?-

-Duerme, estaba con sueño, la tormenta no lo dejó dormir, y hoy es sábado-

-Está bien, mejor que descanse... Thanatos, prométeme que cuando Hypnos despierte que no le contarás lo de papá, el es sensible, necesitará tiempo para asimilarlo y quiero que le des ese tiempo-

-Está bien, lo prometo. Solo quiero que Hypnos sea feliz, mamá-

-Lo será, mi amor, lo será... El abandonó de papá solo será un obstáculo más que tendremos que superar... Te lo prometo, hijo mío, seremos felices, tu, Hypnos y yo-

Su conversación es interrumpida cuando escuchan un ruido en la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Thanatos asustado- ¿alguien entró?-

-Debe ser Éter, la niñera, ella tiene una llave extra. Quédate aquí, Thanatos, voy a ir a ver- dice Nyx colocándose una bata de baño roja hasta las rodillas, Thanatos asiente.

Al bajar las escaleras, Nyx se encuentra con la causante de sus pesadillas: Hemera Metaxás, la amante de Érebo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hemera?- pregunta molesta.

-No creas que me agrada verte, Nyx, estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia, no quiero que tu, ni tus miserables hijos, se acerquen a Érebo. Él ahora es MI futuro esposo y tenemos una hija juntos. Además, no solo estoy aquí para darte esa advertencia, sino para traerte esto a petición Érebo- dice Hemera entregándole los papeles de divorcio.

Ella era castaña clara con el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ondulado en las puntas. Sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo. Tenía puesto un vaquero azul marino, una blusa esmeralda con escote profundo, una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver la blusa, y sandalias negras de taco de aguja.

-¿Una hija? No pareces estar embarazada- dice Nyx desconfiada.

-Y no lo estoy, Nyx, ¡cielos, que ingenua eres! Tengo una hija de tres años con tu, en ese tiempo, esposo. La tierna, encantadora, hermosa, adorable y perfecta Talasa, ella es la hija perfecta, la que tu no pudiste darle a Érebo-

-Quiero partirte la cara, quiero borrar esa horrible sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro pero... Debo ser fuerte, por mis hijos, no cederé a tus provocación, dame los papeles y sal de aquí. No dudes que llamaré a un abogado para tener la guardia definitiva de mis hijos-

-Si dependiera de mi, esos bastardos irían a un orfanato pero Érebo quiere estar con sus hijos-

-¡Pues tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver para llevarse a mis hijos!- amenaza Nyx y se dirige a las escaleras- si no te vas en cinco segundos, llamaré a la policía por allanamiento de morada...¡Pero antes deja en la mesa las llaves de mi casa!-

Hemera gruñe y deja las llaves arriba de la mesa como dijo Nyx. Ella había robado las llaves de las cosas de Érebo. Furiosa, se va de la casa golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Nyx suspira cansada y vuelve a su habitación, dónde encuentra a Thanatos esperándola sentado en la cama.

-¿Thanatos? ¿Sigues aquí?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Dijiste que me quedará aquí, demoraste mucho y me preocupe. Estuve mirando la puerta esperando a que volvieras y...- Thanatos empieza a llorar- ¡tuve miedo de que no volvieras jamás como papá!-

-Tranquilo, mi amor, tranquilo, yo jamás te abandonaré, lo prometo, mi vida, lo prometo- dice Nyx abrazando fuertemente a Thanatos.

-Mamá... Me asfixias- dice Thanatos y Nyx ríe desordenando su oscuro cabello.

-Me tengo que vestir y voy a trabajar. Ve a ver si tu hermano ya despertó-

Thanatos obedece y se va de la habitación, dejando sola a su madre. Ella es una astróloga y trabaja en un planetario. Eligió ser astróloga porque en una vez trabajo como asistente de uno y le encantó. A ella siempre le gustaron las estrellas.

 _Nyx nunca conoció a su padre porque él abandonó a su madre cuando ella apenas tenía seis meses de nacida. Cuando tenía catorce años, su madre enfermó y Nyx tuvo que trabajar para poder ayudarla. Debido a que solo tenía catorce años, estaba estudiando y no tenía experiencia, solo consiguió trabajo en una cafetería como camarera. Viendo que el dinero no sería suficiente, Nyx consigue otros dos empleos, fue contratada para fotografiar algunos eventos importantes y también fue mucama en un hotel 5 estrellas. La enfermedad de su madre empeoró y Nyx se vio obligada a vender algunas de sus cosas para poder pagar los medicamentos para su madre. Por desgracia, no fue suficiente y ella falleció un mes después._

 _ **Habitación de Thanatos e Hypnos**_

Cuando Thanatos regresó a la habitación, vio que Hypnos seguía durmiendo.

-Uff, si que tienes el sueño pesado- suspira y trata de despertarlo.

Cansado de moverlo y de hablarle para tratar de despertarlo, Thanatos se subió arriba de él y empezó a saltar.

-¡Thana! ¡Para! ¡Ya desperté!- dice Hypnos levantándose y tirando a Thanatos de su espalda- ¡No me gusta que me despiertes así!-

-Pues es la única manera- dice Thanatos riendo e Hypnos le tira una almohada, quién mismo así sigue riendo.

Sin que los gemelos se den cuenta, Nyx los observaba desde las puertas.

 _"Debo ser fuerte...Por ellos"_ piensa antes de irse y al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con alguien.

-Ah, buen día, señora Nyx- dice una mujer. Ella era rubia con algunas partes castañas, sus ojos eran verde grisáceo.

-Buen día, Éter, los gemelos están en su habitación jugando- dice Nyx sonriendo. Éter es la niñera de sus hijos- ¡Adiós, niños, me voy a trabajar! ¡Éter esta acá!- grita para que sus hijos la escuchen.

-¡Adiós, mamá!- gritan los dos al mismo tiempo desde el segundo piso.

 _ **Nueve años después...**_

Han pasado nueve años desde que Érebo abandonó a sus hijos y a su, ahora, ex-esposa. Los gemelos no volvieron a saber nada de él y con el tiempo, dejó de interesarles lo que le haya pasado. Cuando se enteró que su padre no iba a volver, Hypnos lloró desconsoladamente y se negaba a comer o salir de su habitación. Thanatos logró convencerlo de que él aún tenía una familia que lo quería y que se preocupaba por él, que él debía luchar antes de rendirse.

Thanatos e Hypnos ahora tenían 16 años y estudiaban en la Academia de Atenas, la más prestigiosa universidad de toda Grecia. A pesar de todo lo que sufrieron, los tres eran felices. Sin embargo, esa felicidad se termina en un fatal accidente de tránsito.

Nyx es atropellada y muere.

Desde ese terrible día, los gemelos se cuidan y protegen mutuamente pero, sin darse cuenta, se enamoran. Thanatos no tiene miedo de mostrar afecto demás por su hermano pero Hypnos, quién nunca dudo ser heterosexual, se siente perdido al sentir cariño, y amor, demás por su gemelo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? A propósito, estás son las familias que aparecerán, aunque también habrá otras pero secundarias y con poca participación.

 _ **Familia Antzas:**_

Érebo Antzas abandonó a su esposa, Nyx Antzas, y a sus hijos gemelos de 7 años, Thanatos e Hypnos Antzas, para irse con su amante, Hemera Metaxás. Ellos tuvieron a Talasa Antzas. Mismo sufriendo mucho, Nyx decidió seguir en frente y dedicó todo su amor y cariño a sus hijos. Sin embargo, murió al ser atropellada cuando los gemelos tenían 16 años. Desde entonces, los gemelos se cuidan y protegen mutuamente, y sin darse cuenta, se enamoran. Actualmente tienen 17 años y estudian en la Academia de Atenas.

 _ **Familia Bourousis:**_

Pasítea Bourousis es la única hija de Helios Bourousis, un famoso escritor, y de Eurínome Bourousis, una famosa actriz y modelo. Ellos viven trabajando y viajando por eso no tienen tiempo para su hija aunque no les importa, lo único que hacen es darle dinero para que se compre lo que quiera, pensando que así podrían compensar su ausencia. Tiene 16 años, estudia en la Academia de Atenas y es la mejor amiga de Hypnos Antzas. Pasítea tiene una tía materna, Calírroe, quién tiene una mala relación con su hermana Eurínome pero no se sabe el por qué.

 _ **Familia Kavanagh-Lew:**_

Radamanthys Kavanagh es el primer hijo de Europa Lew, y por lo tanto, hermano mayor de Esmeralda "Esme" Kavanagh. Su padre era militar y murió en una guerra. Europa, que era una mujer amable y honesta, tuvo problemas para cuidar de sus hijos debido a dificultades financieras. Tomás Lew apareció en su vida y ellos se casaron. Egina Lew, anterior esposa de Tomás, murió de Leucemia cuando Aiacos Lew, su único hijo, tenía 4 años. Cuando Tomás y Europa se casaron, Radamanthys tenía 14 años, Aiacos tenía 13 años, y Esmeralda tenía 11 años. Actualmente, tienen 19 años, 18 años, y 16 años, respectivamente. Con la convivencia, Esmeralda se enamoró de Aiacos pero él esta enamorado de Violate. Radamanthys esta enamorado de Pandora Heinstein. Aiacos tiene una tía materna, Platea, quién es de buen corazón pero no soporta la idea de que su cuñado se haya casado nuevamente, para ella él esta ensuciando la memoria de Egina.

 _ **Familia Heinstein:**_

Pandora Heinstein es la hija menor de Frederick Heinstein, un reconocido empresario, y de Richelle Heinstein, una diseñadora de modas. Pandora tiene un hermano mayor, Hades Heinstein, quién tiene 21 años y esta en su último año en la Academia de Atenas. Pandora tiene 18 años. Su familia es de Alemania pero debido a asuntos de trabajo, su padre fue trasladado a Atenas. Tiene tres primas, Violate Schmidt (su verdadero nombre es Viveka), y sus dos hermanas menores, Madison "Maddy" Schmidt, y Layla Schmidt. Los padres de las tres murieron hace tiempo y ellas fueron criadas por sus tíos. Violate esta enamorada de Aiacos Lew y Pandora esta enamorada de Thanatos Antzas.

 _ **Familia Borchgrevink:**_

Poco se sabe sobre esta familia, solo que son de Noruega. Minos Borchgrevink huyó de casa porque, luego de la muerte de su madre, su padrastro empezó a abusar de él. Minos llegó a Atenas, Grecia para estudiar en la Academia de Atenas y tratar de borrar todo su pasado, comenzando de nuevo. Tiene 19 años.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Un año ha pasado desde la muerte de Nyx. Los gemelos lograron superarlo pero no del todo, aún recuerdan a su madre pero apenas tenían recuerdos de su padre. La herida que les dejó Érebo fue profunda pero con el tiempo, cicatrizó.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de los gemelos. A pesar de ya tener diecisiete años, ellos seguían compartiendo habitación debido a que eran muy cercanos. Thanatos fue el primero en despertar y al ver que eran las ocho en punto, decidió darse un baño (el baño estaba en su habitación) y dejar que su hermano durmiera unos minutos más. En la Academia de Atenas las clases comenzaban a las nueve en punto.

Hypnos se despertó con el ruido del agua cayendo. Se levantó y se puso una remera de color blanco, un chaleco de color negro abierto, un vaquero negro y zapatos marrones. Diez minutos después, Thanatos salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el pelo.

-Antes que digas que no puedo andar desnudo por la casa, te digo que solo vine a buscar mi ropa- dice Thanatos caminando hasta su ropero.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho eso?- pregunta Hypnos riendo.

-Da lo mismo, unas cien veces quizá-

-Pues entonces, en la ciento una vez que te digo algo, lo aprendes-

-Como sea, ¿hoy preparas el desayuno?- pregunta Thanatos después de elegir su ropa e ir al baño a ponérsela.

-Tu nunca cocinas- le recuerda Hypnos mientras sale de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

En la cocina, Hypnos estaba haciendo unas tostadas de queso y jamón. Puso dos tostadas en cada plato y los coloco sobre la mesa. Luego saco una jarra de vidrio con jugo de naranja natural y agarro dos vasos de vidrio para servir el jugo. Finalmente, coloco los dos vasos en la mesa, uno al lado de cada plato.

-¡Thanatos, el desayuno está listo!- grita Hypnos y justo en ese momento su hermano aparece en la puerta. Estaba vistiendo una chaqueta universitaria de color azul, un vaquero negro y zapatos negros.

-Ya estoy aquí. Me muero de hambre- dice sentándose en una silla y empezando a comer la tostada.

-No comas como un animal- dice Hypnos en tono de reproche aunque él estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy muerto de hambre- dice Thanatos y al terminar de decirlo, vuelve a devorar la tostada.

-¿Es ilusión mía o tienes mucha prisa para llegar a la Academia?- pregunta Hypnos comiendo tranquilamente su tostada.

-No es tu ilusión, tengo prisa por llegar a la Academia si... ¡Hoy comenzamos nuestro segundo año, Hypnos!-

-Ya lo sé... Quieres encontrar a tus amigos, ¿no?-

-Sí-

-Los viste la semana pasada, se fueron de fiesta si mal lo recuerdo-

-Lo sé pero es que somos un grupo, Minos, Radamanthys, Aiacos y yo, en el cual yo soy el líder-

-Como sea- dice Hypnos cambiando de tema. No sabía porque le molestaba que Thanatos tuviera mucha intimidad con sus amigos.

-A propósito, ¿cómo vas con Pasítea?-

-Thanatos, ¿cuántas veces te lo diré? Ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga- dice Hypnos levemente sonrojado.

-¡Te sonrojaste! Lo que significa que te gusta- dice Thanatos riendo pero en el fondo, escondía su tristeza de saber que el corazón de su amado gemelo ya tenía dueña.

-¡No me gusta Pasítea, Thanatos! Solo somos amigos-

-Como sea-

Su conversación es interrumpida por alguien golpeando la puerta.

-Voy a ver quien es- dice Hypnos terminando de comer la segunda tostada y levantándose mientras que Thanatos solo asintió.

Hypnos se dirige a la puerta ya que estaban en el living comedor. Al abrirla se encuentra con una hermosa joven con el cabello rubio lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Suelto con una hermosa trenza coronando su cabeza, unida con un broche de mariposa plateado. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar que resaltaban en su blanca piel. Tenía puesta una falda acampanada de color amaranto larga adelante hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas y larga atrás con un cinturón negro ancho de unos diez centímetros. También tenía una blusa suelta de color blanco y sandalias de taco de aguja negras. Llevaba un collar de plata de mariposa de color turquesa y una pulsera de zafiros azules. En su espalda, tenía su mochila de color negro y en el medio de color violeta, con negro un tenía el dibujo del símbolo de Acuario (signo de Pasítea), dibujado por ella misma.

-Hola, Pasítea, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías ir a la Academia?- pregunta Hypnos sorprendido pues Pasítea rara vez aparecía en su casa sin avisar. Miró el reloj en la pared y vio que eran las nueve menos veinte.

-Lamento venir sin avisar, Hypnos, pero... Quería que fuéramos juntos a la Academia porque es mi primer año y no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera se los lugares- dice bajando la cabeza avergonzada por pedirle eso.

-Descuida, Pasítea, no hay problema. Espérame aquí que voy a cepillarme los dientes y agarrar mis cosas- dice Hypnos sonriendo y mira a Thanatos- ¿estás pronto, hermano? Pasítea va con nosotros-

Thanatos casi te ahoga con su jugo al oír eso. Si no fuera suficiente tener que verla enamorara de su hermano todas las veces que están juntos, ahora tenía que verlos juntos todos los días en la Academia. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-Pasítea, voy al baño, espéranos aquí por unos... Cinco minutos- dice Thanatos subiendo las escaleras y Pasítea solo asiente, sentándose en uno de los sofás blancos.

A los cinco minutos, bajan los gemelos con sus cosas (ambos tenían mochilas de color negro pero diferente modelo). Los tres se suben al auto de los gemelos, Thanatos en el asiento del conductor, Hypnos a su lado, y Pasítea en el asiento de atrás. El auto es un Baojun plateado.

La Academia de Atenas tiene el aspecto de un gran templo griego con la bandera de Grecia en lo alto. Al lado había otro templo de igual tamaño que estaba de frente y del otro lado también había otro templo de frente.

Cuando los tres bajan de auto son sorprendidos por el grupo de Thanatos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Thanatos? Finalmente a comenzado el nuevo año en la Academia de Atenas- dice Aiacos feliz. A pesar de ser el líder del grupo, Thanatos es el más joven de todos ellos. El mayor es Minos de 19 años, seguido de Radamanthys, unos meses menor, luego Aiacos, de 18 años, y por último Thanatos de 17 años.

-Bien, los dejaré solos para que hablen durante los diez minutos antes de que las clases comiencen, yo iré a mostrarle la Academia a Pasítea- dice Hypnos alejándose de ellos.

* * *

-Este es tu salón, Pasítea- dice Hypnos luego de mostrarle el campus, la cafetería, la dirección y la sala de reuniones.

-Gracias por todo, Hypnos- agradece Pasítea abrazándolo pero luego se sonroja por lo que hizo- ¡lo siento tanto, Hypnos! Fue un impulso y...-

-No te preocupes por eso, Pasítea, a propósito, cuando sea el recreo, vendré a buscarte para que no te sientas perdida-

-Está bien, te esperaré aquí- dice Pasítea sonriendo. Hypnos se despide de ella y se va ya que su salón quedaba del otro lado. Durante su camino a su salón, se encuentra con Esmeralda Kavanagh, la hermana menor de Radamanthys, una chica rubia al igual que él con el pelo un poco más abajo que los hombros y ondulado. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola con un moño negro que caía para ambos lados. Sus ojos eran de color verde. Tenía puesta una falda azul marina larga hasta las rodillas acampanada y una blusa de color lavanda con encaje en los hombros de color blanco. Tenía unas zapatillas plateadas y no usaba joyas.

-Esmeralda, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendido sin ver que llevaba cosas de estudiante.

-Ahora estudiaré aquí, Hypnos, mi hermano me mandó a mi salón para evitar perderme mientras el hablaba con sus amigos- dice con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta.

-Si no es mucho pedir-

Los dos se dirigen al salón e Hypnos se sorprende al ver que era el mismo salón que Pasítea.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hypnos?- pregunta Pasítea sorprendida de verlo de vuelta.

-Vine a acompañar a Esmeralda a su salón y es aquí... A propósito, Pasítea ella es Esmeralda Kavanagh, hermana menor de Radamanthys, amigo de Thanatos, Esmeralda ella es Pasítea Bourousis, mi mejor amiga-

-Un placer conocerte, Pasítea- dice Esmeralda extendiendo su mano.

-Un gusto conocerte, Esmeralda- dice Pasítea apretando la mano de Esmeralda en señal de amistad.

-Bien, las dejaré aquí ya que en dos minutos comienzan las clases y mi salón queda del otro lado- dice Hypnos yéndose.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta Thanatos cuando Hypnos llega al salón justo en el momento en que todos empiezan a entrar.

-Llevé a Pasítea a su salón y en el camino hacía acá me encontré con Esmeralda y la llevé a su salón, para mi sorpresa es el mismo que el de Pasítea- dice Hypnos sentándose al lado de Thanatos.

La profesora entra al salón. Era castaña con el pelo largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran dorados. Su pelo estaba suelto.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de segundo año, soy la profesora Hestia Karipidis, como ya saben en todos los años estudiamos los pensamientos de diferentes pensadores. En total fueron treinta y cuatro pensadores contemporáneos aunque también hubo pensadores moderno que en total fueron veintiocho. Por supuesto hubo pensadores antes de ellos que son muy conocidos, uno de ellos fue Aristóteles, un filósofo de la Antigua Grecia cuyas ideas han ejercido una enorme influencia sobre la historia intelectual de Occidente por más de dos milenios. Aristóteles transformó muchas, si no todas, las áreas del conocimiento que tocó, incluyendo lógica, metafísica, filosofía de la ciencia, ética, filosofía política, estética, retórica, física, astronomía y biología. Pero el tema de Aristóteles no está en el programa de segundo así que lo que debo dar primero es Karl Marx, un filósofo de origen judío- dice la profesora y empieza a pasar la lista.

Luego de eso, empezó a contar la historia de Karl Marx. Hasta que tocó el timbre del recreo. En la Academia de Atenas, cada grupo tenía solo un profesor.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció la profesora Hestia Karipidis?- le preguntó Aiacos a Thanatos.

-Es buena- dice simplemente Thanatos.

-Fue mi profesora el año pasado, me agradaba mucho- dice Aiacos.

Los dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas con sus respectivas comidas cuando se les unió Esmeralda.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunta la chica sentándose al lado de Aiacos.

-Bien, ¿cómo te va en tu primer día de clases?- pregunta Thanatos sin mucho interés. La verdad solo la conocía como la hermana menor de Radamanthys, casi nunca se hablaban.

-Increíble. Adoro la Academia de Atenas. Hypnos me presentó a su mejor amiga, Pasítea, es muy agradable- dice sonriendo.

-A propósito, ¿has visto a mi hermano ahora?- pregunta Thanatos.

-Sí, fue a buscar a Pasítea cuando yo estaba saliendo y después creo que vinieron a la cafetería o están recorriendo la Academia-

-Ah- dice Thanatos un poco triste por escuchar eso. Últimamente, Hypnos estuvo muy cercano a Pasítea y a veces, según Thanatos, la prefería más a ella que a él.

-Oye, ¿dónde están los demás?- pregunta Aiacos para cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé...¡Allá vienen!- dice Esmeralda al ver a Radamanthys y a Minos acercándose a ellos.

-Lamento la demora pero es que la profesora no paraba de hablar- dice Minos sentándose al lado de Thanatos. Radamanthys se sienta al lado de Aiacos.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy no nos vamos de fiesta para festejar el nuevo año?- sugiere Radamanthys y todos se ponen de acuerdo.

-Perfecto, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunta Esmeralda.

-¡Oh, no! TÚ no tienes edad para ir a una fiesta con nosotros, Esmeralda, solo tienes dieciséis años-

-¡No me trates como una niña, Radamanthys! Ya soy una mujer- se defiende molesta.

-Paren de discutir- dice Thanatos molesto- Radamanthys tienes que aceptar que Esmeralda está creciendo y tu no lo puedes evitar, y tú Esmeralda no puedes ir a una fiesta con hombres, mejor dicho, no puedes ir a una fiesta con un grupo de cinco hombres-

Thanatos era el líder por tener la capacidad de resolver los problemas de los demás. Lástima que no puede resolver sus propios problemas...

-¿Vas a invitar a tu hermano?- pregunta Radamanthys- la verdad, yo quiero que vaya pero conociéndolo, no creo que le guste la idea de emborracharse-

-Hypnos es muy correcto... Sería divertido verlo borracho- dice Minos riendo.

-Está bien, Hypnos irá con nosotros. Veré una forma de convencerlo- dice Thanatos.

Mientras tanto, Hypnos y Pasítea estaban recorriendo la Academia de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí- dice Pasítea feliz.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunta Hypnos. Él sabía que Helios y Eurínome eran muy distantes de su hija y que apenas le prestaban atención por eso él actuaba como su hermano mayor.

-De viaje. Viajaron ayer de noche porque papá va a lanzar su nuevo libro "Amor eterno", se trata de una pareja que se ama pero no pueden estar juntos, mueren y reencarnar una y otra vez para amarse eternamente- dice Pasítea.

-Que romántico. Es increíble que tu padre escriba libros tan románticos pero que no pueda tener su propia historia de amor-

-Tienes razón, la historia de papá y mamá solo es, un famoso escritor que se casa con una modelo y actriz, tienen una hija a la que apenas le dan atención- dice triste.

-No te entristezcas, Pasítea, sabes que no me gusta verte así-

-Lo siento pero así es mi vida-

Su conversación es interrumpida por un grupo de chicas que se acercan a ellos.

-¿Cómo vas Hypnos? Estoy buscando a tu hermano, ¿dónde está?- pregunta la chica que era la líder del grupo. Su nombre es Pandora Heinstein. Ella es alta con el pelo negro largo y lacio hasta un poco más abajo que la mitad de la espalda, estaba suelto como siempre. Sus ojos son de color marrón y tenía una pulsera de serpiente de color violeta. Tenía una falda negra más arriba que las rodillas, una top violeta que dejaba a la vista su barriga plana. Tenía puestas unas sandalias negras y usaba esmalte violeta en los pies y en las manos.

-Todo bien, Pandora, mi hermano está en la cafetería con sus amigos pero no creo que quiera saber de ti-

-No bromees, Hypnos, soy la chica más bella y popular de toda la Academia de Atenas, cualquier chico mataría por tener mi atención. Tú hermano es muy afortunado de que yo este enamorada de él-

-Cuanto ego, pues para tu información, Thanatos no te ha mencionado en todas las vacaciones-

-Para ti no pero apuesto que el se muere de amor por mi, después de todo, soy irresistible- dice Pandora dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

-¿Quién era esa?- pregunta Pasítea sorprendida.

-Ella es Pandora Heinstein, vivía en Alemania con sus padres, Frederick, un reconocido empresario, y Richelle, una diseñadora de modas. Frederick fue trasladado para Grecia así que su esposa, ella y su hermano mayor, Hades, vinieron a Grecia junto con él- explica Hypnos.

-Pobre de tu hermano- dice Pasítea.

* * *

El recreo termina y todos vuelven a sus salones para continuar con las clases.

-¿Dónde estabas, Hypnos?- le pregunta su hermano cuando él entra a la clase.

-Con Pasítea, a propósito, Pandora te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué? Esa pesada... Me molesto todo el año pasado y ¿aún quiere seguir haciéndolo?-

-Pues parece que sí. Tú decías que lo que ella sentía por ti era una atracción física y que solo duraría unos días, pues parece que le duró un año-

-Ella es bonita pero su ego es insoportable-

Su conversación es interrumpida porque Hestia continúa la clase. Luego de tres horas, la clase finalmente termina.

-Oye, Hypnos, hoy Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta, ¿quieres ir?- le pregunta Thanatos.

-Thanatos, sabes muy bien que no me gusta ir a fiestas con ustedes, ni siquiera llevan veinte minutos allá y ya están borrachos, besándose con alguien-

-No te puedo prometer que eso no pasará pero te prometo que yo no me emborracharé y si tu no estás a gusto, nos vamos de la fiesta. Por favor, solo esta fiesta y nunca más te insisto para que vayas con nosotros- pide Thanatos con "ojos de perrito"

-No hagas esa cara que no me puedo resistir- dice Hypnos- está bien pero solo esta vez-

Feliz, Thanatos lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Hypnos se sonrojara.

 ** _Lo que los gemelos no sabían era que esa fiesta iba a terminar en otra cosa... ¿Qué ocurrirá?_**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Hypnos. Faltaba una hora para que los chicos los vinieran a buscar para ir a la fiesta. Hypnos quería inventar algo para no tener que ir a la fiesta pero le había dicho a Thanatos que iría y no quería romper sus esperanzas. No le importaba mucho la clase del día siguiente porque casi nadie iría, siempre había una fiesta el mismo día que se empezaba el nuevo año en la Academia de Atenas.

Se bañó y se puso una camisa blanca de manga larga, una campera negra de cuero, un pantalón negro, y zapatos negros. Mientras se vestía, Thanatos entraba al baño para bañarse. Luego de unos minutos, salió vistiendo una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos dejando a la vista parte de su pecho, un pantalón negro, y zapatos negros. Ambos tenían sus largos cabellos, que les llegaban hasta un poco más arriba que la mitad de sus espaldas, sueltos y desordenados. Cuando termino de vestirse, Thanatos miró la hora y faltaban quince minutos para que fueran por ellos.

-¿Quieres ver una película mientras esperamos?- pregunta Thanatos cuando bajan al living-comedor.

-Está bien... Creo que va a empezar "Cazadores de Sombras"- dice Hypnos sentándose en el sofá. Su hermano lo imita y se sienta al lado de él, prendiéndola la televisión. Los chicos llegaron con diez minutos de retraso.

-Hasta que al fin llegan, pensé que tendríamos que ir solos- dice Thanatos entrando al auto, un Mercedes-Benz plateado. Radamanthys estaba en el asiento del conductor, Minos a su lado, Aiacos en el de atrás, Hypnos se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Aiacos mientras que Thanatos se sentó en el lado derecho.

-¿Cómo convenciste a tu hermana para que no venga?- le pregunta Minos a Radamanthys mientras este conducía.

-La verdad, no la convencí para que no fuera. Irá con unas amigas a la misma fiesta que nosotros pero nos ignorará- explica Radamanthys sin perder la vista del camino.

-Oh, ya veo- dice Minos- espero que sean muy atractivas-

-Ni lo pienses- advierte Aiacos- Esmeralda nos mata a todos si nos acercamos a sus amigas durante la fiesta-

-Nah, después de todo, son ellas las que se acercan-

-Como sea...Ya llegamos- dice Radamanthys estacionando el auto.

Como lo predijo Hypnos, la fiesta estaba llena de adolescentes que iban a la Academia de Atenas. No se sorprendió cuando vio a los tres miembros del grupo de su hermano yendo directo a al bar para pedir cóctel.

-Supongo que te esperabas eso- le dice Thanatos.

-La verdad, son muy predecibles, siempre hacen eso-

-Vaya, vaya, aquí estás Hypnos- dice una voz femenina a espaldas de ellos. Cuando se dan vuelta, ven a una hermosa joven de cabello plateado, largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran azules. Tenía puesto un vestido negro largo hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas y con un profundo escote. Tenía sandalias negras y usaba caravanas blancas largas y un collar con forma de paloma plateado. En ella estaban inscritas las iniciales "S.S". Hypnos inmediatamente la reconoció como una compañera de clase: Seraphina Serkin.

-¿Qué pasa, Seraphina?- pregunta Hypnos.

-Nada en especial solo que estoy sorprendida que hayas venido- dice sonriendo. Thanatos la notó un poco borracha- a propósito, Thanatos, ¿te importa si te robo a tu hermano por unos minutos para bailar?-

-No me importaría, después de todo esta fiesta es para divertirse. Hypnos, me voy con los chicos- dice Thanatos yendo en dirección a ellos y cuando llega se encuentra con Minos y Radamanthys compitiendo para ver quién puede tomar más rápido la bebida. Aiacos era el juez.

-Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?- pregunta Seraphina a Hypnos. Ella lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta la pista de baile. Para la desgracia de Hypnos, justo en ese momento empieza a sonar una música romántico y Seraphina se acerca más a él, colocando sus manos al rededor de su cuello. Sin opción, Hypnos coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-¿No crees que es el destino?- pregunta Seraphina- yo siempre iba a la Iglesia a pedir que Dios pusiera a un chico guapo, inteligente, romántico, divertido, caballeroso, y correcto en mi vida. ¡Y apareciste tú! Realmente, Hypnos, eres todo eso, eres mi príncipe azul-

-Seraphina, me halagan tus palabras, de verás, pero... Yo no estoy en tu vida por voluntad de Dios. Sin ofender pero yo creo que nosotros construimos nuestro propio destino, que nadie elige por nosotros-

-Lo sé, Hypnos, pero te pido que, solo por esta noche, me dejes bailar con un príncipe azul- dice Seraphina sonriendo y besando a Hypnos en la comisura de sus labios. Cuando la música terminó, Hypnos se despidió de Seraphina y fue a buscar a su hermano.

-16...17...18...- decía Thanatos contando los vasos que iba bebiendo Minos, quién le había ganado a Radamanthys.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Hypnos sentándose al lado de ellos.

-Primero, Minos compitió contra Radamanthys para ver quién bebía más rápido y le ganó. Ahora, Minos quiere romper su record y beber 23 vasos de Whisky- explica Aiacos.

-19...20...21...22...¡23! ¡Ganaste, Minos!- dice Thanatos luego de contar. Minos estaba COMPLETAMENTE borracho.

-Que...hip...bien- dice tratando de levantarse pero cae y se empieza a reír como loco.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Hypnos levantado una ceja y mirando a su hermano- ¿qué esperas? Tomar 23 vasos de Whisky seguidos y rápido, no terminaría bien-

-El punto es que Minos rompió su record y esta más que feliz-

-Y borracho- completa Hypnos.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te fue con Seraphina?- pregunta sonriendo aunque en el fondo, se moría de celos de su hermano. Primero Pasítea, ahora Seraphina, ¿quién más?

-Bien, ella cree que Dios me puso en su vida, que yo soy su príncipe azul- dice Hypnos bebiendo un poco de cóctel sin darse cuenta. Cuando estaba sin ánimos o nervioso, bebía inconscientemente por eso nunca iba a las fiestas que sabía, tendrían bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Y tú piensas eso de ella?-

-No, a penas la conozco del año pasado. La verdad, si la considero atractiva y es muy buena, cualquier hombre sería feliz con ella pero... No lo sé, no siento nada además de amistad por ella, es lo mismo que con Pasítea-

-Ya veo, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres seguir en la fiesta o prefieres volver a casa? Minos ya esta borracho, y es solo cuestión de minutos para que Radamanthys y Aiacos también lo estén-

-No podemos volver a casa, ¿cómo harían ellos para volver? Minos, obviamente no esta en condiciones para conducir-

-Tienes razón, nos quedaremos un poco más. Por lo menos, hasta que se les pase la borrachera. Aunque creo que eso va a tardar...- dice Thanatos al ver a Minos sentado rodeado tres mujeres. Una en su falda y las otras en cada lado. Minos tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano y no paraba de reír.

-Nos quedaremos un rato más, después de todo son nuestros amigos- dice Hypnos bebiendo, inconscientemente, otro vaso de cóctel.

Luego de una hora, Hypnos ya estaba borracho y Thanatos preocupado por él.

-Hypnos, te has pasado un poco con el cóctel, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dice Thanatos preocupado. Su hermano nunca se había emborrachado y, siendo sincero, Thanatos nunca ayudó a alguien borracho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thanatos puso una de las manos de su hermano al rededor de él para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Rayos, Hypnos. ¿Tenías que pasarte en la bebida?- reclamaba mientras llevaba a Hypnos a la salido. Él no paraba de decir idioteces y reír por nada. Algunas veces, lamia la oreja de Thanatos, excitándolo.

-Si mamá estuviera viva, estaría muy decepcionada de ti por estar borracho- dice Thanatos.

-No es mi...hip...culpa, sabes bien que... hip...si no tengo ánimos o...hip... estoy nervioso, tomó inconscientemente...hip...-

-¡Claro que lo sé! Es mi culpa por no controlarte, vi que bebías un poco de cóctel pero siempre te dabas cuenta después del cuarto vaso, así que lo dejabas. Tomaste como siete vasos y no te diste cuenta. ¿Qué te pasó, hermano?-

-No lo sé...hip...lo siento-

-No es tu culpa...¡Oh, mira! Un taxi, nos iremos a casa- dice Thanatos acercándose al taxi.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, ahí!- dice Hypnos riendo. Thanatos lo pone en el asiento de atrás y él se sienta al lado del conductor.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?- le pregunta el conductor a Thanatos al ver que Hypnos jugaba con algo invisible.

-Sí, es solo que bebió de más. Esta borracho- dice Thanatos. Luego de cinco minutos, finalmente llegan a su casa. Thanatos le paga al conductor y ayuda a su hermano a bajar.

-Listo, ya estamos en casa. Minos, Radamanthys, y Aiacos estaban borrachos así que en pocos minutos caerán dormidos, pasarán la noche allá y con suerte, alguna chica no trata de violarlos- dice Thanatos para si mismo abriendo la puerta de su habitación y acostando a Hypnos en su cama. Sin embargo, Hypnos lo jala para sí y Thanatos cae arriba de él.

-¿Qué...Qué haces?- pregunta nervioso al verse tan cerca de su hermano.

-Quiero...Quiero que me... ¡Quiero que me hagas tuyo!- dice Hypnos sonrojado.

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHH!?- pregunta Thanatos incrédulo y muy sonrojado.

 _"Esto debe ser sueño, ¿por qué Hypnos me pediría que le haga el amor? Seguro que estoy malinterpretando todo, tal vez, solo haya alucinado e Hypnos me haya dicho otra cosa"_ piensa Thanatos.

-¿Qué...Qué dijiste, Hypnos? Creo que no entendí- dice Thanatos apoyándose con las manos aunque aún estaba arriba de Hypnos en su cama.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Thanatos. Quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero darte mi virginidad, quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo- dice Hypnos aún más sonrojado.

 _"Definitivamente, enloquecí"_ piensa Thanatos

-¿Por qué...Por qué me pides eso a mi?- pregunta sonrojado.

-Por qué quiero que seas tu la persona a la cual le entregue mi virginidad. Soy tuyo, Thanatos, siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré- dice Hypnos acercándose a él y sus bocas quedaron a pocos centímetros. Thanatos no podía pensar bien debido a la cercanía de Hypnos, quién rompió la distancia y unió sus labios con los de Thanatos en un beso pasional, lleno de amor.

Thanatos se dejó caer sobre Hypnos, quién envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Thanatos rápidamente reaccionó, alejándose de él.

-Esto no puede pasar, Hypnos. ¡Somos hermanos y tú no estás en tus cinco sentidos!-

-Lo sé, Thanatos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me hagas el amor, hermano- pide Hypnos con ojos suplicantes, algo difícil de resistir para Thanatos. Sin poder soportarlo, Thanatos besó de nuevo a Hypnos pero esta vez era un beso desesperado, lo que excito a ambos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunta Thanatos cuando se separaron por culpa del maldito aire.

-Nunca en mi vida, estuve más seguro de nada, Thanatos. Te amo, hermano- dice Hypnos cuando Thanatos le saca su camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecto y marcado torso.

-Yo también te amo, Hypnos- dice besando su abdomen de abajo a arriba y deteniéndose en sus tetillas para lamerlas- no sabes cuánto esperé por esto, cuánto soñé con esto-

-Yo también, siempre deseé esto pero nunca me di cuenta- dice Hypnos abrazando a su hermano mientras gemía.

Hypnos le sacó la camisa a su hermano y acarició su abdomen, mientras le daba un corto beso en ambas mejillas, la frente, la nariz y finalmente un beso apasionado en la boca. Ambos estaban de rodillas en la cama.

-Esto debe ser un sueño muy real- susurra Thanatos después del beso.

-Si esto es un sueño, quiero que sea eterno- responde Hypnos tirándose para atrás atrayendo a su hermano para continuar con el beso. Thanatos le sacó el pantalón dejándolo solo en su bóxer negro, que no resistiría mucho con la gran excitación de Hypnos. El gemelo mayor liberó al abultado miembro de su hermano y empezó a darle besos por toda su longitud, haciendo que Hypnos gimiera más fuerte y más desesperado.

-¡Ah! Ahhhh...Thana...tos... te amo tanto, hermano...ahhhhh, ¡más!... por favor, más- gemía desesperado Hypnos apretando con fuerza las sábanas cuando su hermano empezó a chupar su miembro. Hypnos no aguantó y se corrió en la boca de mi hermano, quién bebió hasta la última gota. Sin embargo, Thanatos se coloco arriba de Hypnos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, hermano. ¡Dioses! No sabes cuánto te amo pero sé que tu no estás listo para perder tu virginidad...-

-¡Lo estoy! Me... Me reservé para ti- dice sonrojado.

-Yo también me reservé para ti. Puede parecer raro pero sigo siendo virgen. Quiero hacerte mio más que nada en el mundo pero tu estás borracho, no estás listo. Cuando despiertes te sentirás fatal con lo que has hecho, yo no podré soportar ser el culpable de tu dolor. Además, no recordarás nada de lo que pasó-

-Pero tú si recordarás, tú no estás borracho-

-Descuida, tranquilo- dice acariciando tiernamente el cabello de hermano y sonriendo- dormiré contigo pero no tendremos relaciones sexual, ¿entendido?-

-Está bien- dice Hypnos y Thanatos lo besa por última vez, un beso lleno de amor. Hypnos no aguanta y queda dormido.

Thanatos se levanta y viste a su hermano.

 _"No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas cuando te despiertes, Hypnos. No hay excusa razonable para explicar el porque apareciste desnudo en tu cama y yo a tu lado semidesnudo"_ piensa Thanatos mientras lo vestía. Cuando termina, se pone su camisa y se acuesta a su lado.

-Ahora que se que tu también me amas, lucharé para que te des cuenta y podamos ser felices, hermano. Te amo- dice Thanatos besando la frente de Hypnos. Al ver el reloj que estaba en la pared vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que decidió intentar dormir. Se durmió casi enseguida y abrazado a su hermano, su amado, su felicidad.

 _ **Lo que ellos no sabían pero que al despertar, nada sería como antes...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

 _ **Habitación de Thanatos e Hypnos, Mansión Antzas**_

Al día siguiente, Hypnos se despertó con una horrible jaqueca. Trató de moverse pero unos brazos al rededor suyo lo impedían. Hypnos se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba durmiendo en brazos de su amado gemelo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la expresión serena de Thanatos al dormir. Realmente era hermoso. Por un momento, Hypnos se olvidó de su jaqueca observando a Thanatos.

 _"Por primera vez en mi vida...Maldigo nuestra ropa"_ piensa Hypnos deseando que Thanatos estuviera desnudo aunque se avergonzó profundamente por tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre su hermano gemelo. Trató de levantarse con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Thanatos. Sin embargo, éste apretó más su agarre en Hypnos.

-Quédate aquí un poco más, por favor- pide Thanatos despertándose. Hypnos se sonroja al oír eso y desvía la mirada.

-¿Qué...Qué ocurrió anoche, Thanatos?- pregunta Hypnos aunque temía la respuesta. Sospechaba que había bebido de más por eso tenía jaqueca y no tenía recuerdos.

-Lo que siempre pasa en las fiestas...Bebiste de más y te traje a casa... _"te hice sexo oral y tuve que contenerme para que no quitarte tu virginidad"_... Te quedaste dormido en seguida que te traje a la habitación.

-¿En serio? Lamento mucho los problemas que te cause. No consigo recordar que pasó luego de que llegamos a la fiesta, creo que baile con...¿Serafina?- dice Hypnos y Thanatos asiente.

-Eso fue ayer. Hoy es hoy, ayer fue ayer- dice Thanatos sonriendo y haciendo cosquillas a su hermano. Hypnos no puede evitar reírse y se acuesta en la cama, Thanatos se coloca encima de él y los dos quedan en una posición demasiado comprometedora, parando de reír.

Thanatos se había sentado sobre el miembro de su hermano y sus manos estaban apoyadas en ambos lados de Hypnos, quién a pesar de tener a su hermano sobre si, tenía una pierna levantada, presionando los dos miembros. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sus caras estaban muy cerca. Estaban luchando contra la tentación. Hypnos no podía pensar bien, la cercanía de su amado lo desconcertaba, y deseaba profundamente que Thanatos acortara esa maldita distancia entre ellos.

Thanatos luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la tentación pero estaba excitado y solo sería cuestión de segundos para que Hypnos se diera cuenta. Hypnos estaba en las mismas condiciones. _"¿Por qué estoy excitado...Con mi propio hermano?"_

-Thanatos...- susurra Hypnos perdido en los oscuros ojos de Thanatos. Parecía hipnotizado. Thanatos se acerca más y sus bocas quedan a menos de cinco centímetros. Sin embargo, Thanatos reacciona y se aleja de Hypnos. Para Hypnos eso fue un brutal rechazo.

 _"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué...Por qué quiero llorar? Nunca me sentí tan desolado"_ se pregunta Hypnos mirando desconcertado a Thanatos.

-Será mejor que tomes un baño- dice Thanatos levantándose.

-¿Un baño? ¿Apesto?.

-Claro que no, hermano, pero se que tienes náuseas y un baño te hará sentir mejor.

-Está bien- susurra Hypnos parándose y entrando al baño. Thanatos se tira en la cama, suspirando frustrado. _"¿En qué estaba pensando? Hypnos no puede saber lo que siento, de seguro se alejará de mi para siempre y yo no podría soportar estar lejos de él. Quiero estar siempre a su lado aunque sea como su hermano"_

Mientras tanto, Hypnos estaba duchándose. Empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de vivir con Thanatos, un momento tan erótico. Inconscientemente empezó a acariciar su cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo y se detuvo asustado por lo que hacía.

 _"¿Qué me esta pasando con Thanatos?"_ se pregunta. Cierra la ducha y agarra dos toallas blancas. Una la pone alrededor de su cintura y con la otra se empieza a secarse el pelo frente a un gran espejo. Sin poder evitarlo, empieza a llorar sin saber porque.

Es interrumpido por Thanatos golpeando la puerta.

-¡Hypnos! ¿Estás bien? Estás demorando mucho, ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Thanatos del otro lado de la puerta. Hypnos se sonroja y se limpia las lágrimas.

-No es necesario, Thanatos, ya me bañe- dice Hypnos sin abrir la puerta y empezando a vestirse- en 5 minutos salgo, ¿entendido?

-Si- dice simplemente Thanatos e Hypnos escucha sus pasos saliendo de la habitación. _"¿A dónde irá?"_ se pregunta. Se pone una playera blanca y un vaquero azul marino. Deja su pelo suelto y un poco mojado y sale del baño para buscar a su hermano. Al bajar las escaleras, ve a Thanatos hablar con alguien por celular. A juzgar por su cara, la conversación no era buena.

-¡Lo siento, ¿vale?! Pero es que...¡Deja de quejarte, Radamanthys! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que te hayan robado?...¡Oye, Radamanthys, sabes que no es cier...! ¿Hola?, ¿hola?- Thanatos bufa molesto al ver que Radamanthys le corto la llamada y se tira en el sofá.

Hypnos termina de bajar las escaleras y se sienta al lado de su hermano, quién lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Escuchaste la conversación?- pregunta Thanatos.

-No era mi intensión hacerlo pero la escuche, ¿estaban discutiendo por mi culpa?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Escuche que a Radamanthys le robaron. Los dejaste solos, a él, a Minos y a Aiacos para traerme a casa, ¿no?- Thanatos asiente avergonzado- ¡no debiste hacerlo! Los tres estaban borrachos, cualquier cosa podía pasarles.

-¡Tú también estabas borracho!- se defendió Thanatos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a casa, entonces? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

-¡No lo entiendes! Ellos ya bebieron, ya se emborracharon un millón de veces, para ellos eso es algo muy normal pero para ti no... Casi nunca bebes, Hypnos, casi nunca vas a fiestas de ese tipo, tú no estás adaptado, ¿quién sabe que te puede pasar? Las luces te pueden marear o algo peor. Hoy despertaste con jaqueca porque te fuiste antes de que fuera tarde pero si hubieras estado expuesto a las luces, de seguro, tu jaqueca no hubiera sido nada comparada que la que hubieras tenido.

Al oír eso, Hypnos se avergüenza por acusar a su hermano de haberse olvidado de sus amigos. _"Soy un verdadero idiota"_ piensa.

-L-lo siento, Thanatos...Soy un idiota- se disculpa Hypnos y baja la cabeza más que avergonzado. Sus mejillas ardían. Thanatos pone una mano sobre el mentón de Hypnos y le levanta la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hypnos. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?, ¿Quieres que te preparé un té verde? Te hará bien, hermano.

-Está bien, si no hay problema- responde Hypnos y, para su sorpresa, Thanatos lo abraza.

-Tú nunca serás un problema para mi, Hypnos...Te quiero- dicho eso, Thanatos se levanta y camina hacía la cocina. Vuelve con una taza y le entrega a su hermano. Hypnos agarra la taza y bebe el té.

-Está rico, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Nunca antes habías hecho té, éste es...el mejor té verde que provee en mi vida- dice Hypnos y Thanatos sonríe al escuchar eso. Se vuelve a sentar al lado de él.

-No es la gran cosa, de hecho, es más fácil de lo que parece- dice Thanatos.

Su conversación es interrumpida por alguien golpeando la puerta. Thanatos se levanta y va a abrir la puerta mientras que Hypnos continuaba tomando su té. Al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa de Thanatos desaparece al ver a Seraphina Serkin en la puerta. Ella vestía un short negro, un top rojo que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, era sin mangas y le llegaba al cuello. Tenía un collar con forma de corazón y una pulsera de plata con algunas partes rojas. Tenía unas sandalias negras con poco taco. Su cabello plateado estaba recogido en una cola alta por un moño negro que caía para ambos lados.

-¿Seraphina?, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendido Thanatos.

-Perdón por aparecer así de repente pero es que quería hablar con Hypnos sobre lo de anoche, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, nada importante. Pasa...¿cómo conseguiste nuestra dirección?- pregunta Thanatos después de cerrar la puerta.

-Se la pregunté a Radamanthys, me lo encontré quejándose en el bar porque le robaron algunas cosas.

-¿Seraphina?- pregunta Hypnos al verla. La verdad, había pensado que sería Pasítea para ver como había sido la fiesta.

-Hypnos, ¿podemos hablar a solas?- pregunta e Hypnos asiente.

-Bueno, veo que estoy sobrando aquí- dice Thanatos y empieza a subir las escaleras- avísenme cuando terminen de hablar.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Sobre la vista, no sé si lo recuerdas pero...bailamos juntos- dice un poco avergonzada.

-Sí, esa parte lo recuerdo...tú dijiste que yo era como un príncipe azul, ¿no?- dice Hypnos lo que hace que Seraphina se sonroje.

-S-si...lamento aparecer sin avisar pero es que fue una idea de último momento, ¿entiendes?...No paré de pensar en ti cuando regresé a casa y pensé en invitarte a salir.

-¿Invitarme a salir? ¿Cómo una cita?- pregunta Hypnos sorprendido. Él jamás había tenido una cita.

-No exactamente una cita, más bien, un simple encuentro. No tienes que vestirte formalmente, como estás ahora estás perfecto. Pensé que podíamos ir a tomar un helado, hay una heladería a unas pocas cuadras, ¿no?- dice Seraphina e Hypnos asiente.

-¿Ahora?- pregunta Hypnos y Seraphina asiente.- Está bien, iré a avisarle a Thanatos y vamos.

Hypnos sube las escaleras y encuentra a Thanatos sentado en su cama, esperándolo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quería Seraphina?- pregunta curioso Thanatos.

-Vino a invitarme a una cita ahora, solo vine a avisarte- dice Hypnos sonriendo.

-¿C-cita?- pregunta Thanatos sintiendo como su corazón se cae a pedazos. Forzó una sonrisa para esconder toda la tristeza que esa sola palabra le causaba.

-Sí, bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós, hermano, cuando vuelva te prometo que te cuento como fue- dice Hypnos feliz y besa la mejilla de Thanatos. Cuando Hypnos sale de la habitación, Thanatos lleva una mano a su corazón.

 _"¿Por qué me haces esto? De tantas personas que hay en el mundo, me enamoré de mi propio gemelo"_ piensa desolado por lo que acababa de pasar. Hypnos nunca había estado con una chica que no sea Pasítea, muchas veces salió con ella pero era como amigos. Thanatos estaba seguro que esta cita no sería solo como amigos y no creía tener suficiente fuerza para no llorar si Hypnos le revelará algún día que tenía novia. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima se deslizó por un mejilla cayendo al piso. La idea de que Hypnos tuviera novia, lo destrozaba completamente.

* * *

 _ **Heladería de Atenas, Grecia**_

Hypnos y Seraphina habían ido a la heladería más famosa de Atenas. Al llegar estaba casi llena, la mayoría eran jóvenes parejas y había alguna que otra familia feliz con sus hijos o nietos.

-Una vez más, te pido perdón por no haberte propuesto una cita antes- dice Seraphina tomando su helado de frutilla con cobertura de chocolate.

-No hay problema, Seraphina- dice Hypnos con una sonrisa y tomando su helado de chocolate con cobertura de chocolate.

-La idea de la heladería se me ocurrió cuando estaba yendo a tu casa. Hacía calor, así que pensé en algo refrescante para no tener tanto calor, se me ocurrió un helado, así que pensé que podíamos venir a una heladería.

-Me gustó tu idea. Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí, siempre venía con Pasítea y de vez en cuando con Thanatos pero el siempre salía con su grupo de amigos.

-¿Thanatos es tu único hermano?- pregunta curiosa.

-No en realidad. Verás, mi padre nos abandonó a nosotros y a nuestra madre cuando eramos unos niños. Solo teníamos 7 años en aquel entonces y mamá nunca nos dijo la verdad hasta que cumplimos 12 años, siempre nos decía que papá se fue de viaje por un largo tiempo. Nos contó que nuestro padre nos abandonó para quedarse con su amante, con quién había tenido una hija 5 años menor que nosotros. Creo que llama Talasa, la verdad nunca la conocí.

-Oh, lo siento, yo no sabía de eso...Lo siento- se disculpa Seraphina.

-No es tu culpa, quieres ser amable y eso lo admiro. No lo dijiste con malas intenciones.

-Gracias por abrirte a mi, Hypnos, supongo que es mi turno de abrirme a ti... Mis padres nunca tuvieron un casamiento feliz, las primeras semanas si fueron felices pero luego papá se empezó a obsesionar con su trabajo, casi nunca pasaba en casa, seguía obsesionado con trabajar hasta cuando se enteró que mamá estaba embarazada. Mamá enfermó en soledad y tristeza, papá nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, la enfermedad de mamá estaba en su punto máximo y ya no había forma de salvarla...Ya que estaba embarazada, los médicos tuvieron que adelantar el parto...Nací un mes antes de lo que debería nacer... Mamá no resistió y murió pocos segundos se que nací... Papá me crió mis primeros meses, sin embargo, se casó por segunda. No por amor, sino para que yo tuviera alguien que me cuide mientras el volvía a trabajar... Es un maldito, lo odio... Escape de casa, originalmente, soy de una ciudad de Siberia, Blue Graad, pero escape y llegué a Atenas.

-Seraphina...Lo lamento, no se que decir- dice Hypnos bajando la cabeza.

-No digas nada solo cambia esa cara- dice sonriendo- esto es una cita, no para recordar momentos tristes.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Antzas, Grecia**_

Thanatos no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Recordaba que cuando su hermano estaba borracho, le había dicho que lo amaba pero ahora se preguntaba si Hypnos no había confundido sus sentimientos o le había dicho eso como que lo amaba como un hermano...O que malinterpretó todo.

-¡Rayos!- gritó molesto ya que pensamientos, uno peor que el otro, aparecían en su cabeza. De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta. Thanatos rezó para que no fuera Pasítea de lo contrario descontaría toda su rabia en ella. Para su sorpresa, era Pandora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

-Hola para ti también, cariño- dice Pandora entrando sin esperar a que Thanatos la invitará a pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repite. Estaba de mal humor y la presencia de esa mujer empeoraba su mal humor. Tenía que controlarse para no ahorcarla.

-Sólo vine a verte, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunta insinuándose y acercándose a Thanatos. Éste gruñe molesto.

-Pandora, te juro que no se como dejarte más claro que no quiero nada contigo, no me interesas.

-No seas cruel, cariño- dice Pandora ignorando el comentario de Thanatos- todo el mundo me desea, soy perfecta, soy la mujer más hermosa de toda Atenas.

-Eres atractiva pero te falta personalidad- dice Thanatos y se aleja de ella cuando ella intenta besarlo.

-No sé como dejarte más claro que tu me gustas y sé que en el fondo, yo te gusto, solo te haces el difícil.

-¡NO me gustas, Pandora! No me importa el físico, me importa la personalidad. Tú eres egocéntrica y una idiota total.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras, ambos sabemos que no es así. Además, sé reconocer cuando alguien esta enamorado.

-Tal vez sepas reconocer cuando alguien esta enamorado pero no sabes reconocer de quién, lo que significa, que no es necesario que este enamorado de ti- dice Thanatos y abre la puerta de su casa haciendo una seña para que Pandora se marche de una vez.

-Me encanta cuando te haces el difícil, cariño- dicho eso, Pandora se lanza sobre Thanatos y lo besa. Thanatos no corresponde al beso y trata de separarse de ella pero en un intento, ambos caen al sofá. Mismo así, Thanatos no corresponde al beso. Ninguna de los dos se da cuenta de una persona que miraba dolido la escena, una escena que le desgarra el alma y rompe su corazón completamente. Ni Thanatos, ni Pandora se dan cuenta de su presencia pero Hypnos se va sin que se den cuenta.

Desolado, Hypnos llega a una plaza y empieza a pensar en los momentos felices que tuvo con Thanatos...Pero todos eran como hermanos, después de todo, era lo que eran: HERMANOS. Hypnos se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se recriminó por haber sido tan débil al dejarse enamorar de su gemelo, sabía que estaba más que mal que se haya enamorado de Thanatos pero nadie mandaba en el corazón.

 _"¿Por qué...Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien prohibido?"_ piensa dolido y una voz lo interrumpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunta una voz femenina. Hypnos mira a la chica, que debe ser de su misma edad, frente a él. No la reconocía y estaba seguro que nunca la había visto en la Academia de Atenas.

-Nada...Problemas amorosos, solo eso- responde Hypnos- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Lyfia- se presenta la chica. Su cabello era de un hermoso tono dorado. Sus ojos eran como dos hermosos rubíes. Su pelo era lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con dos mechones adelante.

-Hypnos Antzas- se presenta.-¿Nos conocemos? Es que me pareces muy familiar.

-Oh, no en realidad, pero creo que conoces a mi prima, se llama Pasítea.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

 ** _Plaza de Atenas, Grecia_**

Hypnos estaba sorprendido. Lyfia era parecida físicamente a Pasítea pero ella nunca la había mencionado...¡Un momento! Hypnos recordó que Pasítea había mencionado a una prima que no vivía en Grecia, sino en Inglaterra porque estudiaba en la Universidad de Kent y tenía una beca al ser inteligente. Sin embargo, Pasítea nunca había dicho su nombre.

-Entonces, ¿eres la prima de Pasítea?- pregunta Hypnos y Lyfia asiente- yo soy su mejor amigo.

-¡Que bien! Estoy algo pérdida, acabo de llegar para visitarla y no sé muy bien donde vive. Se supone que era una sorpresa así que no le dije que vendría...¿Me podrías llevar a su casa?- pregunta Lyfia sonriendo y a la vez algo sonrojada por tener que pedirle a un extraño que la acompañará. Hypnos sonríe.

-No hay problema, ¿vamos?- Lyfia asiente y los dos comienzan a caminar.

-Por cierto, aún no me has contado el por qué estabas llorando- dice Lyfia para comenzar una conversación ya que sería incomodo ir todo el camino a la casa de Pasítea en silencio.- Sé que me estoy metiendo en tu vida cuando nos acabamos de conocer pero es que... No me gusta que la gente se guarde su dolor para sí, se lastiman más, me refiero a que siempre es mejor contarle a alguien sus problemas por más malos o estúpidos que sean. Si no le pides consejos a alguien, entonces, tu dolor no tendría fin...

-Lo entiendo y agradezco tus intenciones, Lyfia, pero...Es más complicado de lo que parece, la verdad, ni siquiera estoy seguro el porque lloraba pero como te dije...Problemas amorosos.

-Ya veo...No sabes lo que sientes- dice con una sonrisa triste- supongo que deberías comenzar por ahí, me refiero a que estés seguro de tus sentimientos pero...Si no lo estuvieras entonces no estarías llorando, tú no lo quieres admitir. El amor es doloroso, el corazón es cruel al hacer que nos enamoremos de quien no debemos...Tengo experiencia en eso... Solo amé a un chico en toda mi vida pero él era un casanova. Era perfecto pero solo pensaba en sexo, para él, la vida estaba basada en los placeres carnales... Fui una estúpida al caer en su trampa, él me dijo que dejaría todo para estar conmigo, que renunciaría a todas sus aventuras y que me amaba...Yo le creí... Mis amigas me advertían que terminaría lastimada pero yo estaba ilusionada y no les creí... Nunca me consideré especial pero él me hacía sentir así, como si yo fuera lo más valioso y especial del mundo... Descubrí la verdad de la peor forma... Lo vi besándose con una chica, más o menos de su misma edad, en los baños de una fiesta en la que el me había invitado...

-Lo siento, es extraño pero...Todas las chicas que conozco tienen algún pasado triste y doloroso.

-Es un castigo de dios por pecar... El simple hecho de amar ya es un pecado, por eso sufrimos y por eso somos felices al final porque realmente amamos, no amamos por amar, lo sentimos en verdad... No le conté a nadie esa historia, ni siquiera a mi familia, solo mis amigas lo sabían... Pero la peor parte no fue verlo besando a una chica... La peor parte fue que esa chica era una de mis amigas más cercanas y que...Quedó embarazada de él. Obviamente, él no se hizo responsable y la abandonó...Ella no resistió y se suicidó, el bebé que no tenía culpa de nada...No llegó a nacer debido a que su madre murió cuando estaba embarazada de 3 meses.

-Que pesadilla...De cualquier forma, gracias por abrirte así a mi cuando no llevamos ni una hora de conocernos... Por cierto, llegamos, esta es la casa de Pasítea- dice Hypnos señalando a una gran Mansión del otro lado de la calle. La mansión era de dos pisos y tenía una gran entrada y un portón negro. Además, tenía un hermoso jardín con diferentes flores, jazmines, rosas de diversos colores, petunias, lirios. La mansión era de un tono azul claro.

-¡Gracias por traerme, Hypnos! Te debo una...Ah, espero que tus problemas se resuelvan, si necesitas ayuda con eso, puedes venir a buscarme, estaré aquí por dos semanas- agradece Lyfia besando la mejilla de Hypnos, haciendo que éste se sonroje, como despedida. Lyfia cruza la calle, abre el portón y golpea la puerta. Pasítea abre la puerta y queda muy feliz al verla, ya que las dos en seguida se abrazan. Hypnos sonríe y se va sin que Pasítea lo viera.

Hypnos caminaba por las calles de Atenas pensativo en lo que acababa de hablar con Lyfia. "El simple hecho de amar es un pecado" esas palabras resonaban en su mente, recordó cuando se enteró que su madre había muerto. Sabía que Thanatos estaba muy dolido y que aún así, se hacía el fuerte para que Hypnos se sintiera seguro. Siempre fue así, él era el frágil que su hermano debía proteger. Una sonrisa de formó en sus labios al recordar cuando el y Thanatos eran niños y se hicieron una promesa de jamás separarse. Fue el día en que se enteraron que su padre los había abandonado...

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Los gemelos Antzas tenían 12 años y estaban jugando en el patio de su casa. Thanatos había trepado el árbol e Hypnos le gritaba que se bajará de lo contrario se caería. A pesar de eso, se estaban divirtiendo. Justo en ese momento, llegó su madre Nyx. Parecía que hubiera estado llorando pero mantenía la sonrisa que siempre tenía frente a sus hijos. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola baja y no estaba usando maquillaje._

 _-Niños, necesitamos hablar...- comienza a decir Nyx tratando de que su voz no se quiebre por el dolor que sentía. A pesar de que hayan pasado cinco años desde que su esposo se fue, Nyx nunca había sido capaz de superar ese dolor y no quería que sus hijos también lo sufrieran pero no tenía opción. No podía mentirles para siempre..._

 _-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Papá está bien?- pregunta Hypnos inocentemente. Nyx les había dicho que Érebo había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y que por eso tenía que viajar seguido. Siempre les decía que no lo veían porque llegaba de noche y ellos ya estaban durmiendo pero que siempre los iba a ver. Thanatos al ver a su madre, baja del árbol de un salto y se pone al lado de Hypnos._

 _-Sí, mis amores, pero es que...Érebo no volverá más- dice Nyx sin poder contener las lágrimas. Hypnos la abraza y Thanatos mira sorprendido a su madre. Nunca la había visto llorar._

 _-Papá...¿Papá murió?- pregunta Thanatos incrédulo._

 _-No, mi vida, su padre...se fue para siempre, nos abandonó...Encontró a una mujer que lo hará feliz, busco su felicidad, siempre los motivó a hacerlo, ¿no? A que busquen su propia felicidad sin importar lo demás...El encontró la suya y se fue con la mujer...Tienen una hija juntos- dice Nyx. La verdad, la historia no era bien así pero Nyx no quería que sus hijos crecieran con odio de su padre._

 _-¿Una hija juntos?- repite Hypnos bajando la cabeza.-¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Se olvidará nuestro?_

 _Nyx abraza a Hypnos al ver que el iba a llorar._

 _-No, Hypnos, él no estará más con nosotros pero te aseguro que no se olvidará de ustedes- dice con una sonrisa. Hace una seña para que Thanatos se acercará, y él obedece. Nyx abraza a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo. Luego de va a trabajar ya que había llegado Éter y Nyx iba atrasada. Thanatos e Hypnos se habían quedado en el patio._

 _-Hypnos...-dice Thanatos preocupado al ver que su gemelo menor no podría contener las lágrimas por más tiempo._

 _-¿Papá volverá algún día, Thana?- pregunta Hypnos y Thanatos lo abraza para consolarlo. Acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de su gemelo y le sonríe._

 _-Algún día, volverá, Hypnos... Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, hermano, sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, Hypnos- dice Thanatos sin soltarlo._

 _-¿Promesa?- pregunta Hypnos. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad._

 _-Promesa- responde Thanatos._

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

Al recordar ese momento, una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Hypnos. Éste había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su casa. Suspiro y esperó que Pandora ya se hubiera ido. No podía pensar que Thanatos y ella lo hicieron...¿no? Thanatos no era de esos, además, él odiaba a Pandora, Hypnos no entendía como era posible que se hubieran besado. Entró a la casa y para su sorpresa, solo estaba Thanatos sentado en uno de los sofás, esperándolo.

-¡Al fin llegar, Hypnos! ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Thanatos. Había conseguido sacar a Pandora, después de que ésta lo besará, Thanatos tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza. Tomó el brazo de Pandora y la puso afuera de su casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Bien pero...Fue extraño, no lo sé... Fue nuestra primera cita y nosotros nos abrimos al otro, ¿entiendes? Le conté de nuestro pasado y ella me contó el suyo... También tiene un pasado triste... La cita terminó hace unos minutos pero me encontré con Lyfia, la prima de Pasítea, en la plaza... Ella había venido de visita y Pasítea no lo sabía, Lyfia estaba perdida y la lleve hasta la casa de Pasítea- explica Hypnos.

-Ah, haciéndote el caballeroso, hermano- dice Thanatos riendo e Hypnos también ríe.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste mientras no estaba?- pregunta Hypnos pero enseguida que preguntó se arrepintió. Si Thanatos le confirmaba que había estado con Pandora no podría resistir y se lanzaría a llorar pero también lo haría si Thanatos le mintiera en la cara.

-Nada interesante, la verdad...Por cierto, la loca de Pandora estuvo aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿Qué quería?

-Lo mismo de siempre, cree que yo estoy enamorado de ella, que todos están enamorados de ella y yo no soy la excepción. ¡Por Dios, qué pesada! La tuve que echar a la fuerza porque no se quería ir...¡Además, me besó, Hypnos!

-¿T-te besó?- Hypnos logró, por poco, que su voz no se quebrará cuando las imágenes del beso aparecieron en su cabeza. Mismo sabiendo que Thanatos no quiso besarla, Hypnos no podía evitar que le doliera el corazón aunque también sentía algo de alivio.

-Sí, ¿¡Quién se cree qué es!?... Lo siento, Hypnos, no quise desquitarme contigo- se disculpa Thanatos.

-No, está bien. ¿Hablaste con Radamanthys? ¿Ya solucionó su problema con sus cosas robadas?- pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-¿Eh? Ah, no en realidad, se me olvidó. Lo voy a llamar ahora- dice Thanatos y agarra su celular que estaba sobre la mesa enfrente al sofá. Luego de unos segundos, Radamanthys contesta.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

-Hola para ti también, Radamanthys, quería saber si ya recuperaste tus cosas robadas.

 _-Tú hermano te pidió que llamarás, ¿no?_

-Más o menos...Aún no me respondiste.

 _-No, la respuesta es No...No recuperé mis cosas y estoy seguro que ese es el menor de tus problemas._

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No estás molesto?

 _-¡Claro que lo estoy! Tú eras el único sobrio en aquella fiesta. ¡Todos estábamos borrachos, incluyendo a tú hermano! El punto es que tú le diste toda su atención a Hypnos, y estoy seguro, que él era el menos borracho de nosotros cuatro. ¿Te aprovechaste de él y lo violaste? Vaya, vaya, Thanatos, ¿quién lo diría? Sí lograste una noche caliente con tu hermano, entonces, estás perdonado..._

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hice! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡No me iba a aprovechar!

 _-Vaya...¿Problemas con tu hermano? Por lo visto, te quedaste con las ganas...¿hola? ¿Thanatos sigues ahí?_

Thanatos corta la llamada y tira el celular contra la mesa, furioso.

-Radamanthys no recuperó sus cosas, ¿cierto?- concluye Hypnos.-Estás muy estresado, ¿qué pasó?

-Radamanthys se ha vuelto muy pervertido- dice Thanatos simplemente.

-¿Eh?- dice Hypnos sin entender y se sonroja cuando un pensamiento surge en su cabeza, ¿y sí Radamanthys le había propuesto hacer "eso" a cambio de su perdón?

-¿Hypnos? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- pregunta Thanatos preocupado llevando su mano a la frente de su hermano.

-¡No es nada! Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dice Hypnos nervioso y tratando de no demostrarlo.

-Sí tu lo dices... Por cierto, ¿Pasítea irá con nosotros mañana a la academia?

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella. Si quieres la llamo- dice Hypnos

-¿No hablaste con ella? Me refiero a cuándo llevaste a su prima a su casa.

-No en realidad...Cuando Pasítea abrió la puerta yo me fui. No me llegó a ver. Pensé que estaría de más en un reencuentro de primas.

-Y veo... Entonces, llámala. Yo voy a ir a la casa de Aiacos, bueno, también es de Radamanthys pero ta. Quedé con Aiacos de escucharlo con su lío de sentimientos.

-¿Lío de sentimientos? Acaso, ¿está enamorado? Pero un momento...¿Desde cuándo eres consejero amoroso?

-Soy bueno en asuntos del corazón _"menos en los míos"_. Aiacos es uno de mis mejores amigos y no sabe si esta enamorado o no, tendré que hacerlo entrar en razón...Adiós, Hypnos- dice Thanatos besando la frente de su gemelo y saliendo de la casa.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **Mansión Lew, Grecia**_

Thanatos acababa de llegar a la Mansión Lew, dónde vivían sus mejores amigos Radamanthys y Aiacos, quiénes eran hermanastros. Estaba allí porque Aiacos le había pedido que fuera para hablar de "asuntos amorosos". Al llegar a allá, Thanatos golpea la puerta y es recibido por Esmeralda Kavanagh, hermana de Radamanthys y hermanastra de Aiacos.

-¡Oh, Thanatos! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendida ya que Thanatos rara vez iba a su casa.

-Vine a ver a Aiacos. Él me pidió que venga a ayudarlo con unos asuntos personales- responde Thanatos. Conocía a Esmeralda hace tiempo y sabía que podía confiar en ella pero sintió que no era correcto decir que Aiacos estaba enamorado. Eso era algo que Aiacos debía decir y sí no le dijo, por algo fue.

-Ah, él está en su habitación. Pasa, por favor- dice Esmeralda y se corre para que Thanatos pueda entrar.-Supongo que recuerdas cuál es la habitación de Aiacos.

-Claro que sí. Gracias, Esmeralda- responde Thanatos y sube las escaleras pero se detiene a media camino cuando escucha las palabras de Esmeralda: "¿Aiacos está bien?"

-¡Claro que lo está, Esmeralda! No tienes nada que preocuparte- responde Thanatos.

-Ha estado actuando raro últimamente y eso me preocupa. Siento que ha estado evitándome- dice Esmeralda triste.

-No es nada de eso. Aiacos sólo está...confundido, verás...No le cuentes a Aiacos que te lo dije, ¿vale?- dice Thanatos y Esmeralda asiente.- Él está enamorado de una chica que va a la Academia de Atenas, su nombre es Viveka Schmidt pero todos le dicen Violate. Ella es la prima de Pandora Heinstein.

Al oír eso, Esmeralda siente como su corazón se va rompiendo en pedazos. Ella, al igual que Thanatos, estaba enamorada de su propia hermano pero la diferencia era que Aiacos no era su hermano de sangre sino su hermanastro. Siempre fue una chica sensible que, a pesar de mostrarse sonriente, aún no ha logrado superar la muerte de su padre. Saber que el único chico del que se ha enamorado es su hermanastro le rompió el corazón y aumentó su sufrimiento pero saber que él corazón de él ya tiene novia, definitivamente, le rompió el alma completamente. Ella no era capaz de soportar tanto sufrimiento.

-Esmeralda, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Thanatos preocupado al ver que ella quedó triste. Al oír la voz de Thanatos, Esmeralda sale de sus pensamientos y lo mira.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien, Thanatos. No es nada- responde y se va a la cocina. Thanatos decide dejarlo pasar por esa vez pero la próxima vez que la vea, le preguntará que ha pasado realmente. Sin perder tiempo, Thanatos sube los pocos escalones que le quedaban por subir y se dirige a la habitación de Aiacos.

Al llegar a la puerta, Thanatos golpea suavamente y entra cuando escucha "adelante" por parte de Aiacos. Al entrar, se sorprende al ver que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Todo estaba exactamente igual, la pared de color celeste oscuro tenía un poster de The Beatles y un poster con el logo de la banda Nirvana. Había una estantería blanca en la pared que tenía algunos libros y CDs de bandas. La estantería estaba como a 20 centímetros de la cama de Aiacos, que estaba desordenada. Sí, sin duda la habitación no había cambiado nada.

-Bien, Thanatos. ¿Viniste a aconsejarme o admirar mi habitación?- pregunta Aiacos en broma al ver a Thanatos observando detalladamente su habitación.

-Lo siento pero es que no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Bueno, en realidad, hace dos años que no vengo a tu habitación pero igual es sorprendente que no hayas agregado ni un pequeño detalles...Como sea, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-Quiero que me digas cómo conquistar a una chica- pide Aiacos algo sonrojado por tener que pedir algo así a Thanatos.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé como conquistar a una chica?- pregunta Thanatos tratando de contener la risa pero no puede evitar decir eso riendo.

-¡Todo, Thanatos! Eres perfecto, eres un Adonis para TODAS las chicas- dice Aiacos resaltando el "todas".

-Bien pero yo no me las busque...Simplemente, soy yo mismo- dice Thanatos.

-¿Ser yo mismo? No creo que funcione al principio, me refiero a que ella aún no ha notado que existo...Necesito llamar su atención- dice Aiacos y Thanatos lo mira como si estuviera loco. Thanatos sabía perfectamente lo que era estar enamorado sólo que él no estaba tan loco como para hacer hasta lo imposible para llamar la atención de Hypnos.

-Mira, Aiacos, te daré un consejo porque eres mi amigo y quiero evitar que seas preso o te mates tú mismo...Simplemente habla con ella, no lo sé, invítala a tomar un helado después de la academia...Conversen sean amigos primero y ahí veremos como continuar- sugiere Thanatos.

-No lo sé, Thanatos, eso suena fácil para ti. Sí invitas a una chica a tomar un helado sin duda aceptaría porque tú eres...Tú...Eres caballeroso, guapo, romántico, no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas, eres seguro de ti mismo...Cualquier chica moriría por ti.

-Cualquier chica...pero no me interesa ninguna- susurra Thanatos para sí mismo. _"Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo con Hypnos pero...Él no es cualquiera. Él es especial, único...Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero el destino es cruel...Y el amor también"_ piensa Thanatos.

-¡Hey! Thanatos, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Aiacos al verlo pensativo y triste. Thanatos reacciona sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Todo está bien. No te preocupes- dice Thanatos.

-No te creo...De pronto quedaste muy pensativo. ¡Ah, ya lo sé!...¡Estás enamorado y esa chica no te corresponde! ¿Quién lo diría? Eso no me lo esperaba pero...Tiene lógica en el juego de el destino...El chico perfecto y popular que toda chica desea, se enamora de la única que no corresponde sus sentimientos...Es una clásica historia de amor, al final, todo sale bien. Ya verás- dice Aiacos tratando de consolarlo.

-No es verdad. Esas solo son historias de amores, que requieren mucho sufrimiento...Esto la vida real, dónde siempre habrá sufrimiento y nadie tendrá su "final feliz". ¡Por dios, Aiacos! No existen las clásicas historias de amor, solo la crueldad del destino- dice Thanatos.

-Bien, bien, entiendo. No tienes que molestarte pero...Te daré un consejo sí prometes ayudarme a conquistar a Violate- sugiere Aiacos y Thanatos lo mira con cara de: "¿Acaso no prestaste atención a mi consejo?"

-Está bien. Te ayudaré a conquistar a Violate pero no esperes que acceda a ir a una cita doble- dice Thanatos cruzándose los brazos en señal de negación.

-¡Por favor! Puedes invitar a la chica que quieras, Thanatos...Sólo será una noche, ¡vamos, por tu amigo! Necesito que hables bien de mi durante la cita- pide Aiacos.

-Vale pero YO elegiré a la chica que nos acompañará a tu cita, no aceptaré sugerencias de tu parte. Sólo saldré a una cita doble contigo UNA VEZ, no me pidas más ayuda después ya que te dejaré por tu cuenta. Por último, NO me vuelvas a pedir consejos amorosos nunca más en tu vida, ¿entendiste?- pregunta Thanatos poniendo sus tres condiciones para ir a una cita doble con Aiacos y Violate.

-Está bien, acepto tus condiciones. ¡Gracias, Thanatos, eres el mejor! Te quedo debiendo mucho, amigo- dice Aiacos feliz.

-Recuerda eso, me quedas debiendo un favor y tendrás que cumplirlo cuando llegué el momento- dice Thanatos y Aiacos asiente. Thanatos suspira agotado sin duda era difícil tratar de convencer a Aiacos de lo contrario ya que el siempre terminaba por convencerlo a él de ayudarlo.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Antzas, Grecia**_

Hypnos se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. Las imágenes del beso de Thanatos y Pandora no salían de su cabeza. Recordarlas le provocaba un intenso dolor en su pecho y no sabía porque. Últimamente, Thanatos lo confundía y hacía sentir cosas extrañas que nunca había sentido en toda su vida pero a la vez, también le provocaba dolor sin saberlo. Hypnos le debía todo a Thanatos, es gracias a él que es capaz de sonreír desde el abandono de su padre, y sabía que no debía sentirse mal por verlo feliz. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo que él fuera feliz pero se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse desolado cuando lo veía con Pandora.

Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él pero Hypnos siempre creyó que Thanatos no correspondía a los sentimientos de Pandora. ¿Y sí con ese simple beso, Thanatos se enamoró de ella y quería ocultarlo para que Hypnos no se sintiera abandonado? A Hypnos esa opción lo hacía sentir una carga para Thanatos. Un ser débil que no es capaz de cuidarse solo y que necesita estar con su hermano gemelo para ser feliz. Hypnos se sentía molesto con él mismo.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- se pregunta a sí mismo. Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas a Thanatos pero no se sentía capaz, temía sus respuestas y dejar en descubierto sus sentimientos frente a él. ¿Y sí Thanatos quedaban asqueado porque su gemelo se siente atraído por él? Hypnos no soportaría ese rechazo, su corazón ya sufrió mucho como para soportar otra gran decepción.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien golpeando la puerta. Hypnos se levanta de la cama y va a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, ve a un hombre con una pequeña caja.

-¿Es usted Hypnos Antzas?- pregunta el hombre e Hypnos asiente dudoso. No recordaba haber encargado algo.- Esto es para usted. Que tenga un buen día- dice el hombre y le entrega la caja a Hypnos. Enseguida, se va a su camioneta. Hypnos mira la pequeña caja que tenía una nota:

 ** _Para: Hypnos Antzas_**

 ** _De: Lyfia Bourousis_**

 ** _¡Hello, Hypnos! Te envió está caja de bombones como agradecimiento por traerme a la mansión de Pasítea. ¡Thank you!_**

 ** _PD: espero que te gusten los bombones y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto._**

-Vaya, Lyfia es muy energética. Sería difícil pensar que es prima de Pasítea- dice Hypnos sonriendo para sí mismo y entra a la Mansión Antzas cerrando la puerta. Coloca la caja sobre la mesa y sube a arriba por su celular para llamar a Pasítea y pedirle el número de Lyfia para agradecerle por los bombones. Demora cinco minutos buscando su celular hasta que finalmente lo encuentra en el cajón de su mesita de luz. Se sienta en su cama y llama a Pasítea.

 _-¿Hola?-_ dice Pasítea del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Pasítea, soy Hypnos. Quería pedirte el número de tu prima Lyfia para agradecerle los bombones- pide Hypnos.

 _-Ah, ¿por qué no se lo agradeces ahora? Está al lado mío-_ propone Pasítea.

-Está bien, ¡muchas gracias, Pasítea!- dice Hypnos y Pasítea le entrega su celular a Lyfia sin decirle quién era.

 _-¿Hola?-_ pregunta Lyfia dudosa.

-Hola, Lyfia, soy Hypnos.

 _-¡Ah, Hypnos! ¿Qué deseas?_

-Nada, no es eso. Sólo quería agradecerte por los bombones.

- _¿Agradecerme? ¿Ya los probaste?_

-En realidad no pero me encanta el chocolate así que no habrá problema.

 _-Te aseguro que son una delicia. Pasítea tenía dos cajas de bombones aquí, yo te envíe una de ellas y probé la otra. ¡Por dios! El chocolate es delicioso, nunca antes había comido chocolate._

-¿Nunca comiste chocolate? ¿Por qué? No sabías todo lo que te pierdes.

 _-Lo sé. No podía comer chocolate porque tenía que estar en buena forma y concentrarme en mis estudios. Entrar a la Universidad de Kent siempre fue mi sueño así que me obligue a madurar rápido para poder cumplirlo. Y lo logré._

-Pues ahora no deberías madurar tan rápido- dice Hypnos en tono de broma y Lyfia ríe del otro lado.- Disfruta la vida. Eres realmente joven, tienes un gran futuro por delante y eso no significa que debas dejar de hacer cosas que te gustan por eso.

 _-Te entiendo, Hypnos. Hay tantas cosas que me gustarían hacer...Cosas que siempre quise hacer pero que yo misma me obligue a no hacerlas por considerarlas el deseo de...La niña que alguna vez fui...Ella murió._

-¿A qué te refieres?

 _-Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie, Hypnos. Ambos fuimos niños inocentes e ingenuos que la vida, y los adultos, trataron mal. Nosotros queremos seguir adelante y olvidarnos de quiénes fuimos...Para poder seguir adelante, luchar por los sueños, y poder ser felices, debemos aceptar que aquellos niños que fuimos murieron._

-Te equivocas, Lyfia. No sé que pasó en tu infancia que fue tan doloroso que hizo que quisieras olvidarte de ti misma. La vida está llena de dolor y crueldad pero debes seguir en pie, debes recordar el pasado para seguir adelante...Debes hacer que la memoria de la niña que fuiste viva siempre en tu mente.

 _-Hypnos...Sé que tú sí me entiendes. Nadie lo ha hecho hasta hora...Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que tú sí me entenderías...Pude ver dolor en tu mirada, dolor del pasado...No sé que te pasó pero...Confío en que harás lo correcto...Disfruta los bombones-_ dice Lyfia y corta la llamada dejando a Hypnos con las palabras en la boca. ¿A qué se refería Lyfia cuándo dijo "confío en que harás lo correcto"? Hypnos suspira y bajo para ir a ver los bombones para encontrar una pista. Por lo que pudo deducir en la breve conversación con mantuvo con Lyfia pudo ver que ella escondía un gran secreto de su pasado y que sufría por ello. Así que pensó que ella podría haberle dejado una pista en la caja de bombones. Una pista que por más discreta que sea, la encontraría.

Al llegar a la Sala de Estar dónde había dejado los bombones, Hypnos se sorprendió al encontrar a Thanatos leyendo la nota que había dejado Lyfia en la caja de Bombones.

-Thanatos, ¿cuándo llegaste?- pregunta Hypnos sorprendido.

-Acabo de llegar, ¿no te parece una exageración una caja de bombones como agradecimiento por mostrarle el camino?- pregunta Thanatos molesto. Pasítea, Seraphina, y ahora Lyfia...¿Quién más se enamorará de Hypnos? Esas tres chicas tenían algo en común: eran bellas, de eso no había duda. Thanatos veía como sus posibilidades de estar cerca de su hermano se alejaban de él ya que dentro poco, Hypnos terminaría enamorándose de alguna de ellas tres. Tendrían citas, besos, e Hypnos pasaría más tiempo con ella que con Thanatos. Eso era demasiado doloroso para Thanatos, él no quería alejarse de Hypnos, quería estar con él aunque sea como su hermano gemelo.

-Para mí, es un buen gesto de agradecimiento. Ya la llamé para agradecerle por los bombones, ¿quieres uno?- dice Hypnos ofreciéndole un bombón a Thanatos.

-Está bien, gracias, Hypnos...Por lo visto, hoy es el día de "gracias"- dice Thanatos y los dos ríen.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
